Alvin and Brittney Story
by Pixie Heart1
Summary: Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor give you the down low on Alvin and Brittney's love life. Please be easy on me it is my first fan fiction
1. The Beginning, Jeanette’s View

The Brittney and Alvin Story

Chapter 1 The Beginning, Jeanette's View

HI I'm Jeanette and I have waited since the day Brittney and Alvin meet for them to get together. Let me tell you about the day the Chipmunks and the Chipettes meet. It was a sunny day in New York (we had just came from Australia) and we were looking for the star hotel. Brittney had said they were hiring singers and would give them a room if they performed every night.

"Jeanette you have the map find The Star." Brittney complained "Brittney, I'm sure I will find it soon. Did you tell the manager we were coming?" "Yeah duh" "There it is Brittney. Elle, wake up" Eleanor slowly opened her eyes and got up and we all got off the bus and went inside. "This is remarkable!" Brittney exclaimed. We walked up to the guy at the counter. "Who are you" he said that's when Brittney started to talk a lot. "I am Brittney this is Jeanette and Eleanor, my two sisters and I were the Chipettes and we have come all the way from Australia to audition for your opening every night for the room and food." "Okay sing me a few verses of a song" said the man behind the desk. "_I don't think about it I don't think about it Misunderstood everybody feels that way sometimes oh oh oh I wish I could be like all the rest but I oh oh oh …" "_Stop that is good, here is the key to your room and your food pass. Be in the auditorium by 7 o'clock and be ready to sing." We had to hold Brittney's mouth so she would not yell at the guy behind the counter for stopping her in the middle the song. "Thank You" Elle and I said in unison and we went into our rooms.

It was the end of our first concert and we were all pumped and we saw the guy who we talked to, to get the gig. He came up to us and said "Girls we got so much money from your concert the entire staff wants to give you some money because you were so good you each get $33." He gave us the cash and Brittney said "Wow girls we got about $100 gosh I love America." "Yeah, we do too." Said a mysterious male voice. We turned around and saw three boy chipmunks one had a big A on his shirt that is the one who talked and the other two looked like they knew what he was going to do and did not want him to do it. Brittney put on a fake smile and and said "Hi I'm Brittney this is Jeanette and Eleanor can I help you." "Yes you can I'm Alvin this is Simon and Theodor and we want you to stop performing right guys." "Nope" said the other two. Alvin shot them a dirty look and Simon and Theodor backed up. Brittney was getting very mad but Elle and I could tell that she was flirting because she was getting overly mad and she likes to fight with guys she likes, and then she said. "Why should we, beside nobody tells me what to do especially a fruit loop like you!" Simon, Theodor, Elle, and I snuck out to the hall. "I am not a fruit loop if any ones a fruit loop it you!" Alvin screamed "Mr. Alvin, if I told you there was a person who had to take care of their two sisters since the day she was born and she came to America from Australia for better opportunities and she got an opportunity to sing in a hotel to keep her family alive what would you say to that." "Why?" "Because that girl is me, and I would like it if you left me and my sisters alone."

They kept arguing as we (Simon, Theodor, Eleanor, and I) started to talk. "Sorry our brother is acting so rudely he just is upset he is being upstaged." Said Simon "It is okay as long as you accept our apology about Brittney she is not usually like this." I said "Don't worry we believe you" Simon replied. After a few minutes of talking the four of us became great friends, but when we were talking we forgot about Alvin and Brittney the then we heard "um excuse me Simon, Theodor why are you talking to those girls?" "Yeah, and no offence guys but Eleanor Jeanette why are you talking to the brothers of the biggest jerk in the world?" Then Elle spoke up for the first time to Brittney and said "Brittney were talking to Theodor and Simon because there good guys and just because you don't like there brother doesn't mean you should hold it against them!" "Yeah same with the girls Alvin!" yelled Theodor. Alvin and Brittney were shocked they had never been talked to like that from Theodor and Eleanor, but then Brittney regained herself she turned around and said "Fine I'll see you later Eleanor you too Jeanette" then I said "what about dinner" "I'm not hungry anymore" I think she felt betrayed then Alvin said about the same thing and caught up to her when we turned to eat though none of us were that hungry.

We were having a great time by the time we got back to the room, and the funny thing is they had a room right next to us. Then they found a note on their door and it said that there adopted dad Dave went to the library to return Simon's books. Then we heard laughing from inside their room we opened the door and saw Alvin and Brittney as Elle puts "laughing their guts out." Brittney says he saw she was crying when she left and started to comfort her, then they started talking and playing games and soon they were both really great friends. Know that I have finished my story it is time to turn it over to my now official boyfriend Simon.


	2. Dating As Told By Simon

The Brittney and Alvin Story

Chapter 2 Dating As Told By Simon

Well you just heard of how we met from my girlfriend Jeanette. It has been a few years since she finished it, because Alvin hid it and well I got it back finally, I think Brittney told him to. Well were all still in our bands and were still playing music. The girls are our opening band and now were all dating: Alvin is dating Brittney (they are the fussiest couple you will ever met. I think it reminds them of when they first met.) I'm dating Jeanette (as you all ready know) and Theodor is dating Eleanor (Theodor says she makes the best Boston cream pie).

Know it all started last year when Jeanette and I and Eleanor and Theodor started dating… "What do you mean you all are going on a double date?!" Brittney roared, Alvin and Brittney were both angry. "You know what we mean Brittney." Jeanette replied "Now we got to go our food will get cold" said Theodor We left (but I left a recording machine and here is what they said) "Can you believe their going on a double date?!" said Brittney "Well actually I can they have liked each other for years" Alvin said (it will go Brittney then Alvin in quotes for a while) "But…But..We have liked each other for years and we are not dating." (Awkward pause) "I meant like like, Brittney" "Oh sorry" "It's okay do you want to play monopoly" "sure"

A few days later we found there diaries (Alvin calls his' a journal he says it is more manly)… Jeanette and Eleanor came running out of the house waving Brittney's Diary. It was pink with lots of hearts and a key lock, as they ran from next door Theo waved Alvin's "Journal" it is camouflage with a giant red A. When they got here I said "Where's the key?" Jeanette pulled out a key with a heart on the end out of her pocket and unlocked the diary. Then Elle said "you first" (it has been a tradition with us that we take our older siblings diaries and read them out loud to each other) Theodor flipped to today's page in Alvin's journal and handed it to me. "_I have a confection and you're the only one I can tell it to…I'll just spit it out … I Like Brittney"_ I stopped reading and looked up every one's mouth was open " That's it" I said. Elle flipped today's page then gave it to Jeanette who cleared here throat and read "_I know this is kind of sudden but I can't tell anyone this but you diary I like A-L-V-I-N"_ "You know what we have to do we have to put them on a romantic date" I said and we made a plan

Elle and Theo made food for a picnic we were planning. Jeanette and I put the romantic touches on the picnic. Then we told Alvin we knew for a fact that Brittney like him and that he liked her and told him to ask her to be his girlfriend. He agreed because we promised we would help him with the asking her to be his girlfriend. Then we told Brittney Alvin wanted met her in our backyard. She went out and said "Wow Alvin this is a beautiful picnic" "Uh thanks Um there is something I would like to tell you Brittney" "What is it Alvin" "Uh Uh I um really like you Brittney and I want you to be my my…" "Your what Alvin" "My, my Girlfriend" "Alvin I don't know what to say, yes I will be your girlfriend" Then he was so happy he picked her up and spun her then gave her a kiss by the time they sat back down they were both blushing. Then the girls pulled us away from Alvin and Brittney and Jeanette whispered "You should let them be alone."

The next evening we had a triple date and Jeanette said that Brittney made them shop all day from 8:00 am to 7:00 pm and that now her feet ached. We started out with a movie… "Oh look guys it is Hairspray" Brittney said all of us wanted to see Hairspray since we saw the preview last summer. When we got up to the box office to buy tickets Brittney let Alvin pay. Jeanette said "This is the first time she has ever let someone buy movie tickets for her." We went in the theater to watch the movie then Brittney got scared of Edna (John Travolta) because the voice reminded her of Danny from Greece. Jeanette and I laughed about that for days. Anyway Alvin comforted her and said "it was a joke the producer did" Brittney said "it wasn't funny" They held hands in the popcorn bowl and she leaned on his shoulder. Then the movie ended and we went to Broadway's (A great Pizza and Pasta place). We got some baked ravioli for an appetizer and a mushroom pizza. It was great and Elle said she hasn't seen Brittney eat this many carbs. since they moved to America. We went home and split up Alvin and Brit. Went up to our room, Jeanette and I went outside to see the stars, and Elle and Theo went to the family room to play take home chef. I always have a spy cam in my room Brittney and Alvin they got together shared a blanket to keep warm and watched Music Man. Brittney was the first Chipette home and when they said goodbye Alvin gave her a kiss and walked home both blushing.

We found out she went home first so she could write in her diary before her sisters could look over her shoulder we found this out because she wrote a super long entry. Well I am finished with my story know Theodor is going to get this next to write in it but ether Alvin or Brittney will try to take this. See yeah!


	3. The Bachelor’s Party and Engagement by T

The Alvin and Brittney Story Chp. 3

Chapter 3 The Bachelor's Party and Engagement by Theodor

Hi Theodor here!!! It is my job to tell you about the bachelor's party and the engagement. Once again Simon is right Alvin did hide this little um, story thingy so in honor of that I will pretend I am Simon …"Alvin, where is my lab coat Alvin, Alvin, AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Simon likes to copy Dave sometimes when he yells at Alvin anyways. It all started one night we were going to celebrate our new movie release…

"Alvin calm down you always get nerves before asking Brittney something." Simon said in a knowing fashion "Yah Alvin your getting all sweaty and no one likes to eat there meal with somebody who is sweaty" "Come on just get dressed" Simon Said "OK" We put on our suites, fixed our hair, brushed our teeth then 5 long foodless minutes later. The limo came with the girls already inside it with tiny grilled cheese, egg salad peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with apple, and orange juice, lime and lemonade yum, Alvin was still nervous and shaking a bit. When we got to the theater cameras were flashing everyone we only staid out with the paparazzi for 10 minutes which is record time for Alvin usually he stays out there till the movie starts. We got popcorn, coke, gummy worms, malt balls, some hot dogs, nachos, and nerds' rope. We sat in the front sets of the theater and once we sat down a message came on the screen in pink it said: Britt. I love you, will you marry me – Alvin. The entire audience cheered as kneeled and presented Brittney the ring it was a large diamond with a ruby heart in the middle. "Britt. Make me the happiest guy in the world" Brittney just stood there in shock for a few seconds, and then answered "Well…. I'd be crazy to say no would I" He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. The crowd roared even louder! Except for Alvin's crazy fan club who cried. Then they sat down and watched the movie.

O.k. The Bachelor's Party now you should know Alvin by now if you didn't he invited everyone he knew like Brad (Arm) Pitt, Cole and Dylan (Brussel) Sprouts, Orlando (Flowers) Bloom. Simon and I gave them nicknames we are not trying to be mean but it is funny. We had it at the Ritz (I know fancy right). There was karaoke a big screen TV, and even a Hot Tub. There was tons of food al made by me! Boiled Eggs, Escargot, Fish, and Mini Hamburgers. We (Simon and I) staid up all night because if we didn't Alvin would prank us.

Well that's just about it Elle will tell you about the Bachelorette's Party, and The Wedding. Good Food, Good Food I got to go make lunch Bye, Bye


	4. The Bachelorette’s Party and Wedding tol

The Brittney and Alvin Story

Chapter 4 The Bachelorette's Party and Wedding told by Elle

Hi  I am Eleanor but my family and friends call me Elle, this isn't about me though this is about Alvin and Brittney. I'm doing the Bachelorette's Party and the Wedding . We even got Alvin to help us with the party and Brittney didn't realize anything. He,he I think you will like this story and the food that is in it. One morning after Brittney's Engagement Jeanette and I went to the beach….

"So Jeanette, How do we plan the party" "what party?" "Common, Jeanette Britt's Party." "Right, First, we get somewhere to do it, and then we invite people. After you make food, I'll talk Alvin into taking Brittney wherever we figure to put the party. Finally we figure out the entertainment." "Ok, then we could have it in the new Hilton Garden Inn. Their ballroom is pink so Brittney will like it." "Ok, now people" "Take Britt's address book. She rates people. Invite people with 3 stars or more." We both agree on "Entertainment" and "Music".

Jeanette is going to tell this part because I wasn't there. Well, I stopped at the doorstep and I rang. Simon answered it "Hi Jeanette, What's Up?" "Nothing, I just have to talk to Alvin" Simon looked slightly confused and said "Did he do something wrong because I'll be mad at him for you if he did" "No, I just have to ask a favor of him." "Really, Well, ok. AAALLLVVVIIINNN!!!" Alvin came running down stairs, yelling "If it's Mary Lou I did not put chocolate in her hair it was a double ganger." I giggled "Oh Jeanette it's you" "Bye Jeanette I'll talk to yah later" Simon left. "Alvin I have a proposition for you" "A what?" "A proposition, it means a plan or scheme proposed." "Oh, ok so what is the proposition?" Alvin looked proud that he used a big word "Elle and I need you to take Brittney to the Bachelorette's party on tomorrow Friday" "I can't I'm busy" "You don't have to stay just bring her." "What's in it for me?" "Making your Fiancé happy" "and…" "And ten dollars" "Ok." He opens his hand. "I will give it to you when you bring her. Oh and you can't tell her." "Why" "It is tradition." "Fine"

I am back, I was baking pies, pizzas and making salads (for Brittney she won't eat carbohydrates). I was also calling some of Brittney's friends like Avril Lavigne, Cristina Aguilera, and Miranda Cosgrove. Most of them came. Everybody had a great time. Alvin got his ten bucks and now it is time for the wedding.

The church was lovely and filled with red and pink. Brittney was fixing her makeup as we put on a Marilyn Monroe dress in pink. And Brittney had the prettiest hot pink dress. As they said, there I dos the song girls of rock and roll came on in the background. As Brittney through the bouquet Jeanette and I caught it and everyone lived haply ever after!


	5. Dear Readers time for Alvin and Brittney

The Brittney and Alvin Story

Dear Readers time for Alvin and Brittney

"What did you guys do just because you set us up on one date does not mean we're married." "Yeah, Britt's right were not dating we're not engaged and we're definitely not married." "We're ten years old for crying out loud!" "But Brittney, you know you were meant to be together why don't you just admit it?" "Jeanette, I don't know what you mean." "Oh yes, you do Brittney" "Simon, Shut your big, fat mouth up!" "AAALLLVVVIIINNN!!! What is going on done there?" "Well Dave; Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodor wrote a love story about me and Brittney." "Really? well you are all in trouble you 2 (points at Alvin and Brittney) for not just coming to me and telling me what happened and you 4 for writing something about someone with out there permission. Now girls, go home I'm calling Ms. Miller and boys go to your room and no TV."


End file.
